


Backfiring

by Peppermione



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer, F/M, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermione/pseuds/Peppermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to an anonymous Tumblr prompt.</p><p>“Can you write Luci&Chloe fic. In ep 4 when they were at the Lux Chloe were flirting with random guys to get information and Luci said “the dress may have backfired” or something like that. So can you write that many guys try to talk to Chloe but Luci doesn’t like this idea and he protects her from these douches.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backfiring

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time in a very long time I’m publishing my own work. I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to give feedback if you would like to!
> 
> (Rated T for language and mild violence)

He had given her that red dress more for his own satisfaction than anything else. Lucifer had been dying to see her out of those jeans and t-shirt, and it helped diffuse the tension that had risen after their exchange a few minutes ago, so it worked well for him. 

Lucifer was standing outside his apartment door, leaning against the wall. He was deep in thought as he played with his coin, watching it twirl with just a motion of his thumb. The door opened and he jumped slightly, palming his coin as he turned to fully regard Chloe. She was tucking at the hem of the dress, reaching mid thigh. Lucifer had to admit she wore it much better than its previous owner.

“Well, well, well. My dear detective,” he said with his usual smirk back in place. “You clean up rather nicely”.

“Don’t you think this is a little…short?” Chloe asked as she let the dress be and looked up.

“Oh no, detective!” he said as he extended his arm towards the stairs before them, indicating for Chloe to go first. “It falls exactly where it should.”

“Yeah, of course you would say that.”

Chloe huffed as she walked by Lucifer and descended the stairs, but she was trying her best to contain a smile. She was glad that whatever had just happened between them was not going to cause any permanent change. At least, yet. But, even if she hated to admit it to herself, she was relieved Lucifer was back to his usual self. She was so deep in thought it wasn’t until they reached the bottom of the stairs that she actually gave the dress her attention.

“Where did you get this dress, anyhow?” Chloe asked her companion.

“It was left behind by one of my overnight guests,” Lucifer responded as smugly as ever, although he was currently distracted by the amount of males in the club turning to look at them, at Chloe.

“Wait,” said Chloe with a frown, as she understood the meaning of his words. “What was she wearing when she left?”

“A smile,” said Lucifer and gave one to accompany.

Chloe couldn’t help returning it as she joked “If I get an STD from this thing I’m gonna kill you.”

Lucifer scanned the crowd, looking for their suspect of the night. He spotted him across the club, by the couches, looking very much the culprit.

“Oh there he is!”

“He doesn’t look suspicious at all!” Chloe replied with strong sarcasm.

Lucifer turned to regard her fully. He was feeling rather excited to get on with tonight’s danger. “So, what’s the plan detective?”

“Avoid him for now. Mingle. Find people who were at the party last week, see if anyone saw Carver with our missing girl”.

Chloe was too busy scanning the crowd, looking for a starting point in their undercover work, that she did not notice the guy coming up to them until he was right by her.

 

“Hey, are you from Tennessee? he asked. “Cause you’re the only ten I see.”

The pickup line was so bad it made Chloe flinch internally at hearing it. However, her reaction was nowhere close to Lucifer’s, who seemed to be actually physically pained by this.

“Oh you poor soul,” exclaimed Lucifer. “Does that actually work?”

“…No…”

“No, didn’t think so”.

A light bulb lit up in Chloe’s head. “I think it’s cute!” she said with a laugh.

“It is?” asked the guy, obviously surprised the line had worked. Lucifer also looked at Chloe. Maybe it’s a thing for her, he mused. But he couldn’t deny it bothered him slightly. She  
wouldn’t accept him, yet she found this git ‘cute’? Maybe she had been hit over the head when she was younger. Chloe looked over at Lucifer as she leaned towards the guy, who was starting to feel slightly overwhelmed by Chloe.

“Yeah. You’re cute. Hey where you at that party last week?”

“No actually, this is my first-”

“Yeah, okay,” Chloe’s change in mood was blatant as she leaned away from the guy, knowing he did not have the information she needed. The guy had not finished walking away when another one appeared at her side, wildly dancing And then another guy at her other side. 

“The dress may have backfired, actually,” commented Lucifer as more guys began to circle them, all trying to get Chloe’s attention.

Lucifer was starting to feel a bit… bothered by all the attention the detective was getting. He understood it was the job, undercover and all, but still. He felt a need to step in when too many men started crowding around them.

“Alright, okay, lads, I think that is quite enough-” he said as he tried clearing the space, but was cut off by Chloe.

“It’s okay Lucifer,” she said with a winning smile to the group, and stepped a bit closer to him as she whispered, “I need information anyways. Might as well get it.”

She turned back to the group of men around her, a flirting smile on her face. He turned to face the crowd, a surge of anger he couldn’t explain going through his body as his hands clenched into fists in his pockets. He turned when he heard Chloe suddenly utter an upset “Hey!”; the same type she used on him when she was about to lay it on him.

“Get your hands of me!”

One of the men at the club, who was well in his drinks, had stepped too close to Chloe, trying to grab her hips and nuzzle her neck. Lucifer turned as Chloe pushed him away from  
her body with all her strength, causing the man to stumble back into one of the tall tables, spilling drinks all over the floor.

“Fucking bitch!” the guy screamed at Chloe as he wiped his now bloody lip, the crowd of men parting. The man went to lunge at her when Lucifer stepped in.

“Oh no,no,no,” said Lucifer smoothly as he put himself in front of Chloe. “Now that is quite enough.”

“Who the hell are you, man?” replied the sleazy git angrily as he jabbed a finger at Lucifer.

Lucifer smirked, and Chloe could see this wasn’t the smug smile of most days. This smirk had an edge to it, hinting at danger. A shudder went through her body as she watched  
closely.

“Lucifer Morningstar, owner of this club. Also, the devil. I think it’s time for you to leave, you mundane little arsehole. But first,” Lucifer turner to Chloe slightly, pointing at her over his shoulder. “Apologize to the lady.”

The man was now fuming, as he spit out the enraged words, “Asshole?! You calling me asshole?! I’ll show you-”

The man went to throw a punch at Lucifer, who stopped the punch with his own hand. Chloe didn’t know if this was due to the man’s own drunken state, or Lucifer’s own strength, but she was too surprised to pay attention to the thought. He twisted the drunk’s wrist, and Chloe heard a horrible cracking sound as the man cried out. Lucifer twisted his arm behind his back, forcing the man to kneel in front of the detective, much to her own odd embarrassment, as the club had grown quiet and everyone was staring at them. All Chloe could do was stand there dumb-folded as the self-proclaimed devil looked down at the douche who had tried to grab her.

“Now, let’s try this again, shall we? Apologize to the lady.”

“Oh, man… I think you broke my arm…” cried the drunk man, which pushed Chloe out of her own mortified surprise.

“Lucifer, it’s okay, really-”

“NOW!” Lucifer exclaimed, a fire in his eyes that made Chloe double take. She could have sworn they just turned red.

“Okay, okay, man! I’m so sorry, lady. Really sorry”

It took Chloe a moment to realize Lucifer was looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to decide the man’s fate.

“Yes, it’s okay. You can let him go, Lucifer.”

Lucifer dropped the man’s arm, causing the drunk to stumble ahead. He turned to Maze, who had suddenly materialized by his side. From where, Chloe had no idea. He whispered something in the bartender’s ear as he did a motion with his hand, causing the music to go on again and the rest of the crowd to turn around. Maze nodded and took the drunk by his unharmed arm, dragging him out of the club.

Chloe approached Lucifer.

“What is she doing with him?”  
He turned to her, smooth as ever, as if nothing had happened. “Oh, nothing. She’s leaving him with the guards at the door until a cab comes to get him. She’s to ensure he doesn’t  
return.”

“That really wasn’t necessary, Lucifer. I could have handled him, and you just drew too much attention-”

“As if you wouldn’t have, my dear. And it was necessary. No reason for a man to respond like that. The douche had it coming.”

Chloe looked up at the man as he gave her a smile, now the usual smug type of smile. She shook her head, wondering, not for the last time, who the hell the man beside her was.

“Now than, detective, where is our suspect Mr. Carver?”


End file.
